


You Calm the Storms

by theauthor2010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: teenwolfkink, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Jackson had always been there for each other, so when the unthinkable happened to Jackson, he looked to Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Calm the Storms

"It's okay Jackson," Danny said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the top of Jackson's head. It didn't matter that he wasn't supposed to do that, the gesture itself sent a rush of comfort through Jackson's tortured being. "I'm here for you. I'm always here for you. Remember?" 

He and Danny have always been there for each other. Jackson knew that was just the way things were and always would be. They were an unlikely friendship that occurred when they were seven and well, they'd never let each other go, even when things got rough. They had seen each other at their very worst and without getting sentimental or girly, always got through the bullshit of life. 

Jackson had gone to Danny the moment that he found out about the adoption. He'd run to Danny's house, even though Danny's old house had been way too far to get to by foot. He'd shown up at his door soaking wet, aching and sobbing. It was the first time he'd ever considered something like running away from home. Luckily, Danny's mother hadn't been home that often back then and Danny was all alone. 

"It's going to be okay Jackson," Danny had said, wrapping him up in a hug and bringing him up to his bedroom. When they got there, Danny sat with him and held his hand, even though eleven year old boys weren't supposed to do anything of the sort. He let Jackson cry and rant and curse his "parents" who he then wouldn't even grace with that term. He'd been lied to, betrayed and his heart had been broken. Danny didn't agree with him, or disagree with him. He was just there. He let Jackson sleep in his bed and didn't tell anyone about the fact that Jackson had been crying. At eleven, crying in front of your best friend seemed like the worst thing ever. 

Jackson was there for Danny too, even though he had to admit that he was an abrasive dick to his best friend more often than he wasn't. When they were in eighth grade, thirteen year olds, Danny had come out to Jackson. He'd been pale faced and terrified. He'd been barely able to speak when he squeezed out the words "I'm gay." He hadn't even come out to his own mother yet. His eyes were practically begging Jackson not to hate him. 

Jackson had pulled Danny into a hug, even though thirteen year old boys weren't supposed to do those things. He hugged him for a long moment and then shook his head. "I don't care if you like dudes or chicks," he promised. "I swear Danny, I'll kick anyone's asses if they so much as look at you funny for being gay or for, well, anything. You know that." 

Danny had paused, stared at him and then broke into a smile. He knew Jackson meant it. He had cried then, even though at thirteen crying was probably the worst thing a boy could do. Jackson had sworn that gay, straight, it didn’t matter. Nobody was messing with his best friend. He didn't have a lot in life that he could rely on, but Danny Mahealani was always there for him. 

Now, Jackson was seventeen. He was on top of the world. Everything was supposed to go a certain way for one Jackson Whittemore. Okay, so maybe he wasn't going to get what he wanted as far as a certain werewolf bite was concerned, but he had Lydia, he had good grades and he had the ridiculous co-captainship of the lacrosse team. He was rich, good looking and supposed to be on top of the world.

Maybe that had been part of their motive. Maybe they wanted to knock the arrogant bastard down a couple of pegs. Who'd ever know? It was a party full of older people, college students mostly. It was on the other side of Beacon Hills and a friend of Danny's had invited him. Danny had been there but Jackson had left his side when he ended up locking lips with his boyfriend. Lydia had come with but he'd lost her in the crowd. He was alone and frustrated. 

His senses had started to go blurry and he was only on his second drink. He logically knew that something had been in the beer, but didn't make the connection until he had gone down flat against someone else's shoulder. He didn't touch people like that. 

He was on a bed. Something was shoved into his mouth. He was pressed face down onto soft fabric. There were roses on the fabric. There was intense pain. There was a hand on his jaw, yanking his head back too far. He attempted protests. Harsh hands moved all over his body. He attempted screams but moving his head hurt. Moving made the dizziness rise. He finally managed one desperate word. "Please." 

There were at least three of them. He didn't know why they were doing what they were doing. He whimpered and groaned and just wanted it to stop. It had to stop. He closed his eyes and begged for it to stop. 

When he came to again there were hands on him, but they weren't harsh. "Jackson, wake up!" Danny begged him loudly. His desperation rang clear in Jackson's ears. He opened his eyes and saw Danny's soft, gentle eyes. They were looking at him with fear, horror. Danny looked like he was going to be sick. "Oh thank God, Jackson, an ambulance is coming okay? I didn't let anyone else in here…" 

He looked down then and saw that his pants were around his ankles. There was blood. That wasn't the only substance on his thighs and the bed underneath him. The drugs slowly leaving his system, he registered the horrible, awful pain. "Danny," he said and his cry of his best friend's name came out as a whimper. Tears flowed freely down his face and Danny grabbed a blanket, throwing it over his waist protectively. "Danny, I…someone…someone…" He'd been raped. 

"Three someones," Danny whispered softly, stroking his hair even though teenage boys weren't supposed to be so intimate with one another. "I got their names and heard their drunk asses bragging about it. They're gone but not far, I promise." Jackson leaned up against Danny's knee and closed his eyes.

"Hurts," he whined softly.

"I know," Danny said, not even paying mind to the fact that Jackson was whining.

"Everyone's gonna see and know," Jackson said softly, as it hit him slowly. He had been raped. He had been raped and everyone was going to know what happened to him. He swallowed and shook his head. He couldn't be someone's victim and he couldn't let the world know that he'd been made a victim. "Danny, everyone's gonna know why you're keeping them out of here…" 

"It's okay Jackson," Danny said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the top of Jackson's head. It didn't matter that he wasn't supposed to do that, the gesture itself sent a rush of comfort through Jackson's tortured being. "I'm here for you. I'm always here for you. Remember?" 

Jackson nodded at that. Danny had been there for him through everything, whether it was a devastating thing or something stupid. Danny had been the one that he'd always been there for when he could. "I want to… go home," Jackson whispered. He knew that he couldn't go home, but that sounded like the safest place in the world. No, wait, when Danny tightened his arms around Jackson, Jackson realized that this was the safest place in the world.

"I know man." 

Pretty soon the police came. Jackson almost smiled, despite the fact that he was in so much pain he couldn't move. He saw Danny herd away the onlookers outside through the window. He was pretty sure that was Lydia who Danny gave a quick hug to and then pushed away. They came upstairs and took him to the hospital. If anyone saw him being loaded onto a stretcher and taken, they didn't say a word. 

Words like rape kit and parents started being thrown around the hospital with ease. Jackson didn't say a word, just stared blankly at the hospital wall, counting the tiles. He saw Scott's mother somewhere at one point. He continued to listen to Danny's voice as the seventeen year old lacrosse goalie handled an adult situation in ways that very few grown men could. He heard them call his parents.

Pretty soon his father was behind him, frantically promising Jackson that he'd take revenge on anyone who would hurt his son. He said that he loved him. Once again, like always, Jackson was unable to say it back. However, when Danny came back into the room and wrapped his arms around him, Jackson could say it against his shoulder. "I love you Danny." 

He knew that it was going to be a long, scary road and that he had fallen from the top of the world, but at least he knew which direction to look at. He would always look in Danny's direction if he wanted to survive.


End file.
